


star boy, cherry eye, a war prize

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Eggs, I don't know the specific name for the actions but, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, M/M, My whole account is disgusting, None of this whole work is free of sin, please don't read this, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: Humanity loses against the alien forces, the generals have a little fun with the prisoner of war they attained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic description of alien dicks and alien fluids, inter species intercourse, furry.. maybe??
> 
> ,, maybe i've gone mad waiting for season 3.. 5 more days --

  


  


After the loss of Earth, humans were raided. Precious minerals deep in the earth drilled and harvested with monstrous machines, regardless of the houses of humans that dwelled above them. Prisoners were taken – the strong ones, the healthy ones, young ones and pretty ones.

What would happen to them, were up to the mighty Tianhe Empire, the oldest and largest alien civilisation in the universe, whom had also stumbled upon quaint little Earth, and fought for the planet’s fuel.

Earth never stood a chance, their fight back was a mere scuffle to the much older and experienced creatures, they war was over within a week.

The strongest fleet crushed, the biggest bombs repelled right back to them.

Earth was stripped bare by the end, human prisoners were drugged and strapped, along with the harvested minerals and oil, and then they were on the ship of Pega, en route to Tianhe.

The humans left behind would either suffocate to death, if not already from the scorching lands and dried oceans, or starve.

 

 

  


 

The little red head was a favourite among the generals. The lithe figure powering the space glider, trying to win the war with his one man army. Fortunately (or unfortunately for him) he survived the aftermath of everything, and was taken in to the Empire.

When the emperor first spotted him among the other prisoners of war, his gigantic white feathers fluttered, yellow pupils glinting and he grinned.

He, along with other generals had watched the human tried over and over again to sneak aboard the Pega to destroy their control tower from within. He actually succeeded after his attempts, but while he was fighting aboard on the ship his very own home was decimated, nothing could save the young civilization.

They were too young, weak, and most of all foolish.

The humans shuddered at the monstrous creatures before them, when they were fighting in the war their real bodies were covered by their ships or armour.

They’ve never caught a glimpse of their enemy until now, and they are aliens, gigantic ones, a flick of their finger would simply fling them across the palace walls, let alone fighting them in a battlefield.

The prisoners were inspected, strong ones would be used to breed, healthy ones for experimentation, pretty ones reward for the troops to be used. And the little red head fulfilled everything above, he was sent to the Emperor himself, after all, he personally piloted Pega, only for it to be invaded by this little _shrimp._

 

  


  


Hinata was one of the many soldiers who signed on, in the desperation of earth being invaded by alien forces, the planet formed a collective army and trained as fast as they could, clinging to every last adult man and woman to fight against the creatures.

He watched many people die, gutted, trampled and beaten down like lives were nothing. And maybe earth was nothing significant within the universe, but he fought until the very end. When he spotted the opening of Pega, the monstrous sleek white ship, pure as it never seemed, he sneaked in and planted timed bombs in the engines.

He was ready to sacrifice himself to destroy the Tianhe Empire’s troops once and for all.

But his detonator was knocked out of his grip before he could even countdown, the were-bird looking creature snarled down at him, lifting him with one hand and carrying him beside his waist like he weighted nothing. He probably did, considering how the monster towered over him.

The hallways of Pega were tall and long, Hinata was thrown into a cell, and gas filled the chamber as he felt his bones liquefy and a haze washed over his head. His dropped on the floor and drifted off to sleep in less than a second.

 

He woke up to a numbness in his muscles, his mind was a blank. His soldier uniform was stripped at some point and his body washed, a heavy purple crystal chain locked around his neck, the gold chain trailing to a hook on the floor. A grey robe with a purple sash around his waist held the cloth together, it was the most basic and the cloth tied as simply as possible.

The cell he dwelled in was barred, he could see other humans in other cells. Dressed and locked down similarly as he did. Some curled up on the floor, some paced around repetitively, Hinata grew giddy watching them and looked away. Glancing down at his hands, his nails neat and trimmed, his body rid of scars, though the ache in his muscles was prevalent.

The aftermath of war was this silent. He didn’t even know if Earth still orbited, or has it been completely obliterated, the remaining crust of the planet blasted in to a millions pieces by the Empire’s canons.

The bars of his cell lifted abruptly, an alien – Hinata still doesn’t know what to call these foreign species. All he know was Tianhe consisted a lot of civilizations, and they had effortlessly brought humanity to an end.

The alien was much smaller than the ones he had briefly seen when he was aboard on Pega, just slightly taller than him, the thick coats of red fur on the bird-like body, yet its head was almost triangular, it’s yellow wattle at the chin shaking as it walked, yanking Hinata’s chains in its claws.

Despite their horrific appearance, most of the foreign species he had seen were strangely humanoid and bipedal. And they gutted breathy groans when they talked.

Hinata was carted when they realized his footsteps were too slow, dragged in the cart like he was a meal going to be served. He could smell the traces of salty food that was being transported alongside with him.

 

  


 

 

They’ve arrived at their destination.

A sweet smelling room, incensed lit at every corner of the room, no doubt the palace was huge, this little room was the size of training halls back in Earth. And the ceiling seemed to go on so far high the intricate ridges and patterns were smudged into single colours of black.

The bird tugged his chains again, making him walk alongside the food cart, they were approaching a (by alien standards) low table, sharp smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils. But as soon as they came, they were quickly covered by the sweet incense of the room, the pink smoke drifting out of the embers as it sent the whole room in a haze.

Before the bird creature approached the lax figures, any further, it thrusted a cup of cyan liquid in Hinata’s direction, pressing it in his lips. Hinata backed off but an insistent grunt from the bird had him obedient, he gulped the strange milky substance down, when he wiped the edge of his lips with the back of his hand, the neon seeped into his skin as if absorbed.

A chill went down his spine as he didn’t feel the liquid fill his stomach, nor satiate his thirst. As if it was merely absorbed into his system as soon the liquid touched his tongue.

Hinata felt slightly dizzy, not sure from the incense or from the strange neon liquid he just drank, but suddenly the gibberish he heard from the crowd at the table were understood.

 

  


  


‘Your Majesty, and esteemed generals,’ the red bird fell to its heads and knees, plastering its entire body on the floor, ‘I have brought the prize.’

Hinata was baffled at how he could understand their language, it’s not like they were speaking English, but it’s like he learnt their language.

‘Plate the food, bring him over here.’ An unfamiliar voice said.

Hinata was beckoned forward by the tug of his chain, he passed by the slacking enormous creatures, they watched him with fascination as he was brought to the thing at the end of the table. Hinata unwillingly squirm under the gaze of the bright eyes.

My liege, the bird had called him. Was he the emperor of Tianhe?

The chains to his collar was passed on to him, and he was tugged even rougher than before, no doubt the strength of a soldier – no, he was one of the generals that commanded the fleet of Pega.

He was placed beside the white bird-like creature, a kneeling position, the chains hooked around his finger as the emperor returned his attention to the other generals around the table.

Hinata looked out over the table, they seemed to be slightly taller than him when seated, different distinct features in their appearances indicating their own species.

The emperor himself was a pale bird, with sharp golden eyes, and matching talons that extended like fingers, tapping gracefully on the table as he discussed with the others.

There was a cat.. were cat thing beside him, the bright red robes taut against the furry thighs, yet his face was strangely human, Hinata didn’t know if he was growing delirious. But he could recognize human features in all of them.

The dark fur smooth and shiny, the chest where fur was absent was replaced by tanned skin, peaking through the tight red robes. The belt was loosened slightly as he feasted on the food on the table.

  


  


The alien caught Hinata’s eyes, his claws let go of the goblet he was holding, the mere size of the cup was the size was Hinata’s head. The werecat ran his thick finger down his cheeks, Hinata was too frozen to move.

‘So hairless.’ He grinned.

‘They are apes. It’s so bizarre, isn’t it?’ A smooth voice said, there were black horns sticking out of the faun, his beautiful appearance would be perfect if not for the long scar that ran down his left eyes all the way to his chin. And the glint of his fangs were clear of their intent.

It’s strange, his brown curls atop the crown his head look so meticulously done, and by the playful flick of his fingers as he held the chopsticks when he made the remark, he could tell the faun was strangely human, or he was better at putting on a front.

These aliens themselves were at least a size larger than the average tall and strong human, standing full to almost three meters tall, Hinata looked like small puppy in the hands of giants.

The werecat lifted him off the kneeling position and placed him on his lap with ease, still petting his head and body like nurturing a pet.

Hinata shoved his hand away, and the werecat chuckled, the remnants of the alcohol he had had blown into his face, Hinata would retch if his stomach was not empty right now.

“Tetsurou, are you going to play with him first?’ The faun pouted, already trying to reach out to the human perched on his lap.

‘Yes, since you all are busy talking, I’ll help myself.’ Kuroo said playing with the chains in his fingers, as if contemplating how he would ‘play’ with the human.

‘I’m next, don’t pass him on to Koutarou or he’ll faint when he’s done. I know your stamina is the weakest among us.” The faun chimed, and pointing accusingly at the emperor, his guts strengthened by alcohol in his veins, ‘And Wakatoshi would break him in a single play, so you go last.’

‘I don’t mind watching first.’ The emperor said, his eyes flashing silver for a second, he slid the goblet between his fingers and brought it to his thin lips, sipping on the blue liquid.

HInata’s attention was cut off by a firm claw on his jaw, the werecat leaning down on him, already at his limits.

The warm fur on his thighs rubbed against Hinata’s as he felt warm lips pressed on his own, tasting the remnants of the bitter alcohol Tetsurou had drank. He would turn his head away if his face was not held firmly by the sharp claws.

Prickly tongue lapped against his, his not gaining not a lot of movement as the space in his mouth was taken up by the rough cat tongue swirling together with his.

Hinata pushed away desperately, though futile, it excited the werecat. His other hand with claws retracted, tearing his prisoner’s robes away, revealing the pale limbs and pink flush where the skin were close to his bones. The skin around his joints were the thinnest, and Kuroo reached down the feel the pure flesh under him, his tongue still lapping against Hinata’s, finally darting out to lap against the neck.

‘Don’t bloody him too much.’ Koutarou called out, he along with the rest was just watching by now. The room reeked of their musky scent, obviously excited for the impending activities of the night.

Kuroo trailed his hands down to encircle his entrance, his ass tight with tension and unused. Nothing’s supposed to go in, cried Hinata horrifyingly.

The blunt finger pushed in abruptly, dry and rough and Hinata jolted in Kuroo’s lap, desperately attempting to climb off.

Kuroo pulled out to dip his fingers in the dark auburn oil prepared in a shallow dish, before plunging back in, his fingers sliding with ease, thought the tension and tightness still prevalent, he only pushed in with brute strength and with the help of the slick oil, forcing Hinata to accepted the probing fingers inside him.

Hinata clawed and ripped at the furs on Kuroo’s thigh, but he merely continued, shutting him down with the addition of a second finger. Hinata gritted a silent scream, fingers digging into the muscled chest in front of him.

He vision and senses only filled with the musky scent of the werecat, whose cock laid hard on his thigh hidden beneath his robes, but Hinata could feel it throb with the rhythm of his own cries.

Kuroo finally pulls his fingers out, rubbing the entrance soothingly before pulling his own dick free, his robe still intact, Hinata was the only naked creature in the room. Modesty was the furthest thing he cared about now he was probably the last of his kind to survive, a far far away from a destroyed home and about to be raped by the very aliens that killed his kind.

  


The momentarily peace – probably the last he will every feel in a long time, was disrupted by the sight he was presented with. Kuroo’s cock was large beyond comprehension, the grey veiny flesh trailing down to a barbed tip.

Hinata started pushing away again, shaking his head, pleading at the physical impossibilities that his body was facing.

Kuroo pressed his head on his chest and pried his cheeks apart, placing the sharp tip against the boy’s slick entrance, although loosen, it by no means looked ready to take in his cock. He didn’t care anyway, and he pushed with a sharp thrust.

Hinata’s voice was a song to their ears, watching the tiny figure squirm and cry as Kuroo intruded, the thighs trying the clench close, only to tighten around Kuroo and sending warm pulses of pleasure around his abdomen. A shameless moan escaped Kuroo’s lips, he licked his own fangs as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

He watched the human’s eyes redden from tears, veins threaten to pop on his knuckles that were clutching so tightly on the furs on his thigh.

Kuroo pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, thrusting into the resisting body, engulfing him completely. Hinata moaned, feeling the barbs suctions inside him, tickling his insides as Kuroo pulled out, and when he slammed back in the barbs would shift in direction, every movement touched a different nerve inside him, a whole new foreign sensation registered into Hinata’s body.

Breathy moans from Kuroo filled Hinata’s ears, hot breath against his shoulder as his own cock was slowly throbbing and hardening, when Kuroo sped up, Hinata came and spilled hot strips of cum against Kuroo and his own chest. Unbelievable tears trailed down his cheeks and Kuroo continued, not giving a world for Hinata’s ease.

Previously retracted claws presented itself again, digging into Hinata’s sides, he rut against Hinata, his knot swelling and plans to empty himself inside growing. Kuroo slams himself against the boy at an unbelievable pace, shameless moaning as he came thick ropes of cum inside. Pumping and filling Hinata’s guts as his knot gushes out.

Hinata’s legs trembles from the stretch, sucking in shallow breaths as Kuroo did the same, buried deep inside him. He pulls Hinata off like a doll and sets him down on his thigh, the impossible amount Hinata was forced to bear spilling out on his hole, his stomach feels beyond stretched.

 

The boy was lifted off his lap so carefully like the violence that was committed against him was nothing. The faun was next, his eyes gleamed in excitement and he dipped down to kiss Hinata. Again, the breath was stolen from him, Hinata barely caught his breath when Oikawa pulled away. His sides had stung where Kuroo scratched him, and now Oikawa was rubbing against them to feel him up.

‘You’re so red all over, don’t apes blush only in the presence of their loved ones? Whatever that entails.’ Oikawa teased and sat back up, Hinata lying flat on the table as his legs were pressed to side by Oikawa’s rough hands, entirely exposed for his viewing. ‘You’re so red here too, when previously it was such a cute pink.’

He pressed his finger against the wet entrance, Hinata’s attempt to tighten up fails as two finger probe him roughly. ‘I’m kind enough to loosen you again, don’t want such a pretty toy to break so quickly.’ He purred.

If this was their way of showing mercy, Hinata would rather they fuck him to death right there. He would rather die than suffer much more after tonight.

Obviously Oikawa couldn’t read his thoughts, the faun unlaced his robes and stood over the stretched figure, shadowing the light away as he rubbed himself to full hardness against Hinata’s thighs, the tips were split in a long slit, a soft fleshy glistening muscle at the edge, it wiggled in waves as Oikawa came to a full arousal.

His curved cock hit impossible angles inside of Hinata, the glistening muscles planted firmly inside him, as Oikawa pulled out, like a second cock emerged from the dark brown skin and his dick fucking stretched inside him. Rubbing Hinata with increasing intervals between the soft suctioned cock and the hard dark skin that encased the muscle.

The sensation of the thrusting was not as painful as the suction muscle, seemingly seeping blood from his vessels, evident from the fauns red turned brown eyes, it seemed to be plausible. Oikawa was siphoning blood off him as he fucked him.

Hinata feel himself growing light headed as Oikawa grow more energetic, licking his lips as if savouring the energy he was draining from the human.

‘You know what’s happening, don’t you?’ He drawled, ‘I didn’t know ape blood tasted this delicious, I’m going to be addicted.’

Even his own pained moans were growing weaker, Oikawa was draining and filling him up at the same time, he pushed his elbow back and knocks a goblet over, the blue alcohol spilling on his body, his wet hair matted against his forehead.

A few drops splatter on his tongue and he feels the acid burning his lips. His vision grow hazy, and limbs even heavier.

Oikawa comes with a sharp thrust, his entire body pulsing and jolting when the suction muscle pulls off his insides, and fills his guts with a clear slippery cum. He pulls his impossible long dick out with a obscene _schlick,_ fluid dripping down his pliant thighs, his dick soft and throbbing, not quite ready for another round.

‘He’s looking a little blue, you drank too much Tooru.’ Bokuto pouted as he lifted the human from the table, his eyes were slack and unmoving. ‘Wakatoshi, which one of these are safe for him to eat? He looks halfway gone, it’s not fun if he’s not making noise.’

The emperor pushes a plate of sweet jelly towards Bokuto, his wings folded behind him fluttered lightly as his excitement to feed the human took him. He broke off a piece and pressed it into the lips of the dazed human, and nudged his throat and jaw for him to swallow.

‘He’s so cute..’ Bokuto nudged some more food into the human’s lips, watching the thin throat bob as he ate.

Hinata snaps out of his daze as energy seem to return to his screaming muscles. He’s vaguely away of the sharps talons on his thigh but he can’t refuse the food that is being fed to him, it’s overly sweet and but the jelly was so soft it bursts into liquid in his lips and he swallowed the water down. Sweet foreign floral flavour trailed down his tongue, the bitterness of kissing the previous alcohol drinkers all gone. And the fatigue from having his blood drained was slowly easing off, he’s not sure if he’s glad for that.

‘Feeling better?’ Bokuto asked. Hinata didn’t respond immediately, but from the sheer repulsion in his body language was clear that he was more awake than before.

‘Fuck off. Fuck all of you.’ Hinata spit in his face as Bokuto attempted to stroke his face again.

‘Oh no.’ Oikawa grinned, contradictory to his words and tone of voice.

‘You’re going to regret that, little human,’ The gentleness in his touch gone, talons dug into Hinata’s shoulders and he forces his head between his feathered legs. Bokuto was similar to the Emperor, a bird-like creature, except Bokuto only had one pair of wings, and it was grey and tinged brown at the tips.

Bokuto unties his robe, the sole clothing he was wearing, that was around his waist and let it drop to the sides. Pushing the flaccid cock on the edge of Hinata’s resistant lips.

‘Come on. Open up or I’ll break your jaw.’ Bokuto grips his jaw so tight that it draws blood from his talons.

Hinata cried out and he took his chance to shove himself in. If the jelly just now was sweet, his cock was all but bitter and salty, it’s size stretching his jaw unbelievably wide, Hinata made a sound at the back of his throat as the tip pushed against the insistent muscle.

After a few gulps of air his throat relaxes and Bokuto pushes in, fitting entirely down his oesophagus. Thick mucus and spit secreted in his throat from the inflammation only aided in Bokuto’s movement as he thrust fast and deep in his throat.

Hinata would bite down if he could make a single movement, when his whole head was gripped by his hair and forced to bob against Bokuto’s cock. The throbbing muscle leaked bittersweet beads as he hardened to his full length, between each sharp thrusts Hinata catches as much air as he can. His eyes were blurred by his tears, only a flurry of browns and greys in his vision and his throat was fucked.

Bokuto pulls off momentarily, admiring the teary eyes, bright and wet as Hinata choked. Lip swollen and red, a trail of saliva connected to the tip of his red cock, the slit leaking and loosening. Hinata coughed and breathed deeply, savouring the fresh cold air, panting like a dog, his tongue and jaw to numb to snap shut.

The monster thrusts back in, a gargled moan as more precum sputter and drip down Hinata’s chin, a weak hand pushing against the strong feathered legs.

‘I’m going to fill your throat with my eggs.’ Bokuto gritted, ‘Be ready.’

Hinata’s eyes widened in disbelief as he felt his cock ribbed, and pellets start to force their way down his throat and into his stomach. He chokes, the slick from the eggs and his mucus mixing into a foamy white, overflowing all over the flush purple carpet below.

Bokuto moans, long and loud as he empty all of his eggs inside, impossibly filling as the pellets piled against each other. When he slackens and pull out Hinata pulls back hacking and gasping, not before retching the eggs back out, an insane amount, though smaller than a chicken’s egg, they were larger than a quail’s. Hinata continued to empty out his stomach, the traces of sweet jelly, the thick slick from Bokuto’s cock, and everything.

  


He feel like turning himself inside out. The humiliation and torture was worse than hell if this wasn’t already hell.

‘You’re lucky I did it in your mouth,’ Bokuto sneered.

Hinata ignored him and continues coughing, to regain his breath. His hands were shaking as he barely held himself up from vomiting. He feels a sharp tug on his collar as he chokes again – mid-breath.

He was dragged back onto the Emperor’s lap, like a rag doll being flung around, Hinata could only let himself be used.

Kuroo, the black werecat stood, his robe restrung and craving satiated, ‘Well, I’ve had my fun. I’ll be going now. Don’t kill him, Ushijima.’

Bokuto and Oikawa stands too, Bokuto stretching out his wings, Oikawa swishing his tail and wringing out the last of his soreness from sitting.

‘Good night.’ The faun sang, and Bokuto waved once, ‘Have fun.’

Hinata knelt beside the Emperor, the man behind it all, the death of his planet and everyone he cared and loved. His throat burns and his body is sore, but he known this night is far from done. He’s merely another entity in the universe, the creatures here are all much stronger and older than him.

Ushijima looks calm, gazing at his trembling figure and his short breaths. The remnants of the other general’s play sticky and wet against his thighs and chest. He has no courtesy for him to wipe them off, nor does he care.

Hinata was lifted once again, he truly weighted nothing to these creatures. And flipped to have his face pressed on the table, knees on the edge and ass in air. Ushijima doesn’t taunt nor tease, he rubs his pucker lightly, it’s sensitive and swollen from the previous fucks. Slicking up his own thick shaft with the leftover dark oil, he lined himself with Hinata’s hips and bucks.

Wakatoshi trusts all the way to the hilt all at once, and Hinata’s eyes sting at the familiar burn(he shouldn’t be, he chided himself). He grunts and refuses to be broken, Hinata drags his nail down the table, clutching at nothing as Wakatoshi moves.

He so far bigger than the others, and he thought Oikawa had loosened him up with his monster vampire dick, now Ushijima was practically brimming with eggs, his cock if not already ribbed with flat bulbs, slowly sharpening to sharp barbs at the tip. They scratch and tickles Hinata’s guts, his body bouncing as the Emperor makes him, holding his ass up when they try to fall.

Wakatoshi ghosts his thumb over Hinata’s hole, the smooth pink calyx before turned a hot red, slicked and swollen big red lips eagerly sucking him in. He groans, thrusting hard and fast to watch the fats on his body jiggle, and the sweet pained moans from Hinata sends his head in a frenzy.

Ushijima was pure carnal, grunting and moving like an animal in heat, rutting and brushing against Hinata’s prostate constantly. He gave no time for the boy to adjust to his new size as he bucks his hips at a new angle, Hinata comes with a sharp cry, his body still sensitive as Ushijima continues.

Hinata fervently finds something to grab, the fever of pain and pleasure clouds his judgement, hands scrambling – knocking over multiple plates and goblets before he reached the edge of the table, holding on and digging his nails into the wood.

‘Please don’t,’ Hinata cries a sharp moan, ‘Please don’t spill inside, I can’t take your eggs. I’ll die!’ he continues begging, only to drive Ushijima faster and harder with his thrusts.

Heavy balls slam against Hinata’s own, his legs by now filled with pure jelly, melted and liquid only held up Ushijima, sharp talons digging into the thin skin on his hipbones. The pain was partially numbed by the heat, the hot pulsing dick inside him. Trickles of blood mixed with sweat and come decorates his body.

Hinata feels like he’s going to be gutted alive, when Ushijima comes the sweet slick, in preparation for the eggs to be released –

Ushijima holds the writhing figure down, hips pressed the boy firmly and nailing him into the table. Hinata’s stomach swells, into a full firm belly as pellets after pellets of eggs fill him inside. His hole abused and red, trails of blood, slick and come runs down his thighs to his legs. His toes curling against the carpet below.

Hinata feels himself being lifted up and brought against Ushijima’s chest, caging him in feathers and thick cords of muscle and he prepares him for a second wave. A shadow casts over them, Hinata trapped in Ushijima’s arms, legs over the Emperor’s own, forcing them open and cock buried deep in his belly, depositing all of his seeds inside. The shadow was casted by Wakatoshi’s spread wings, two pairs, the smaller pairs sprouting from his waist, stark white like the ship Hinata was brought on.

Hinata was lost in the stars, black dots in his vision whenever Ushijima moves, air blown out of his lungs when another pulse of eggs fills him. The barbs moving endlessly inside him squirming for space that Hinata can’t provide.

He’s just a human, he can’t bear the child of an alien. That’s what he thinks, but Ushijima cradles him like he’s the mother to his nest. When he finally pulls out, heavy eggs tumble out, all the slicks trail out, hot as blood, ruining the floor beneath them.

‘They will all fall out except for five, sometimes up to ten. And my dear mate,’ Ushijima kissed to an unmoving Hinata’s temple, ‘you will lay them, our nest will be healthy. Born from a warrior and an emperor. Our nest.’

When the mess stops falling out of his belly, Hinata feels some still inside him, already finding their place to be incubated. Wakatoshi lays Hinata in the furs, his trembling stops to a slight quiver, Wakatoshi feed him water before he passes out. Hinata curled against Wakatoshi’s leg, hand clutching on the fabric of his robe.

He takes it off and enveloped Hinata with it. He stands, just in his undershirt and loose bindings around his thighs, calling for a servant to clean the room.

Hinata wakes up vaguely to a sweet scent, the familiar incense in the room, but a different bedding. A fuzzy white wing encasing him in warmth, the musky scent of his mate, the eggs rolling slightly in his swollen belly and the tall, tall walls of Tianhe Empire caging him in with the Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: they are aliens how should I let them communicate-  
> Me: the universe speaks English now because hinata drank the Blue Milk™
> 
> Tianhe = Swan in chinese, added a H in the name


End file.
